1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ashtray for a vehicle and in particular to an ashtray adapted for mounting externally to a vehicle such as an automobile, bus or truck.
2. Description of the Problem Solved
It is well known that cigarette and cigar smoke contains hundreds of toxic and carcinogenic compounds which are not only hazardous for smokers, but dangerous for non-smokers as well. Smoke fumes are most offensive in closed compartments such as automobiles, trucks, busses and the like. Fumes from a cigar or cigarette can linger long after it has been extinguished.
As the hazards of smoking become more widely known among smokers and non-smokers, increasing numbers of people are seeking refuge from xe2x80x9csecond handxe2x80x9d smoke and the dirt associated with cigarette ash and filter remains. Still, virtually every vehicle built includes an ashtray. Even smokers tend to retreat from the smoking residue by discharging cigarette ash outside the vehicle and simply tossing the expended cigarette out the window, whether extinguished or not.
In addition, the many people who own vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, busses and the like, in which tobacco products are used, must cope with ash residue and clean-up of cigarette butts. Such vehicle owners can appreciate an ashtray that is practical, convenient, and less offensive to nonsmokers.
Several ash-receiving devices, smoke exhausters and cigarette extinguishers for vehicles have been proposed and implemented. Much of the prior art provides such devices for mounting within a vehicle. Many such devices caution about exposure to wind to avoid blowing ash, or caution about potential fire hazards, but none removes the cigarette and ash from within the closed vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,149 to Raczkowski discloses an ashtray with smoke exhauster. This device requires extensive tubing, pipes and similar material to remove the smoke but still leaves the ash and cigarette residue in the ashtray. Moreover, the device only works when the vehicle is moving in a forward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,008 to Fetter discloses a safety ashtray, but it is designed to be securely mounted on the vehicle dashboard, keeping the smoke, ash and residue inside the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,321 to Bludis discloses an ash receiver with an ash-discharging device. This device is mounted on a vehicle window permitting ash and smoke to be discharged to the environment while maintaining the remaining cigarette residue in the vehicle.
It is apparent that there is a need for an ashtray for use with a vehicle that holds cigarette and cigar residue, such as ash and spent cigar or cigarette butts outside the vehicle. The ashtray should enable less cleaning of the vehicle interior and be less offensive to nonsmokers, while at the same time being efficient, ecologically sound, inexpensive, convenient and safe.
The present invention provides an ashtray for mounting external to a vehicle (or at least partially external) or along a vent or on a mirror. The ashtray can be portable and used on either the driver""s side or the passenger""s side of the vehicle. This ashtray can be attractive and convenient for receiving smoking residue that may discharge smoke and other tobacco products. In addition, it can be less offensive to nonsmokers and require less cleaning than a conventional ashtray. Because the present invention does not have to be built into the vehicle, it can generally be used with any existing vehicle without modification of the ashtray or the vehicle (built-in versions are within the scope of the present invention). The present invention can remove ash and residue from the vehicle while retaining all particles, filters and butts in a receptacle outside the passenger compartment of the vehicle. This can prevent residue from accidently being discharged into the passenger compartment or from being discharged in a way that would pollute the environment. In addition, the danger of fire inside or outside the vehicle caused by hot residue or a still smoldering butt is greatly reduced.
The present invention relates to a novel ashtray for normally mounting on the exterior of a vehicle either by an assembly holding the device to a door with a novel attachment made from hook/loop material (sold under the Trademark VELCRO), or by a semi-rigid hook or with suction cups, magnets or other attachment means. In one embodiment, a bag receptacle may be included inside the ashtray to hold discarded cigarette butts for disposal. In a further embodiment, a windscreen can be attached to the ashtray to prevent blowing ashes. In a further embodiment, the novel ashtray can mount to the inside of a vent or visor/shade or be attached to or part of a mirror.